Tears and Promises
by Ananke Yamiko
Summary: Priestess Isis : What was her reaction to Mahaado's death? What happened between them, what were her tears for? What promise did he make? oneshot, IsisxMahado


Ananke Yamiko Hey all! Ananke Yamiko here. This is my first ff, and it's a simple love story about the relationship between IsisxMahaado. (They are one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! pairings. I had to write about 'em.) It's kind of sappy and emotional, but, then again, what love isn't? I hope you like it; please give me as much feedback as you can! Thanks a lot. It's a one-shot, nothing more is on the way. (Yah, I know you're sad)

Disclaimer: So, you think all these amazing concepts and characters belong to me? **tut tut **Come on now, people! I couldn't have possibly made up all of this! (Unless I'm Kazuki Takahashi in a previous life.) So I do not own any of this, okay? Only the stuff I make up is mine! Like the dialogue, and vague ideas and instances. The rest is in the hands of the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!

"His Love's Tears

Her Love's Promise"

By: ANANKE YAMIKO

_She was cold and sharp, lifeless, like stone. She was the perfect model of a woman, she did what everyone else asked of her without emotion, with out complaint. Like a statue, like stone. He was like water, smooth and flowing. His voice, his actions, all on one steady path, one steady flow. And like a rushing river over stone, he smoothed her, brought out the best in her. _

The Palace of the Great Pharaoh : 1000 BC 

"Mahaado, where are you going?" Isis cried, watching his retreating back.

"I'll be back," he murmured slowly, but he had paused, standing there. She came up behind him, grasped his hand.

"Don't go, Mahaado. We will defeat him together, you'll only kill yourself by doing this!" She said, tears rolling out of her blue eyes.

"You don't know that. Besides, it is my duty to protect the Pharaoh, I would gladly die for him." He spoke slowly still, as if he had rehearsed the lines.

"No. You will do nothing by going there! I sense it, this will not end well!" She said now, quickly and with certainty. She knew what would happen.

"You do not know my future, there is no way you could sense it."

"I know, Mahaado. I do not rely on the Tauk alone. I also go by," she paused.

"By what, Isis?"

"By my heart, Mahaado. The same thing that keeps you protecting the Pharaoh, the same thing that keeps you reprimanding Mana! You care for them, and I, I love you, Mahaado, do not leave me!"

"Isis," he said, and now he grasped her other hand with his. "I'll be back, I promise you."

She tried to stifle her tears. "No, you will not. You will die, and I'll be left here, I know."

She was inconsolable. She rushed into him, her head on his shoulder, tears flying openly.

"I'll be back," he assured her. "In one way or another. I have made a promise to the Pharaoh, that I will always protect him. And now, I will make you a promise. I will always come back for you."

"Mahaado, do you swear?"

"I do, Isis." He wiped the tears from her face, and held her. She began to shake, overcome with emotion. "I love you," he said.

"Then do not go!" she pleaded. But he did.

"Mahaado has been killed by the thief, Bakura." The news came as no great shock. Even if the Tauk had been unable to tell her, she had known it would happen.

She stood in the throne room, as the large tablet was brought in. _Mahaado?_ Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the image carved upon it.

_I'll be back. In one way or another._ This was his way, in the form of his Kaa. To protect the Pharaoh, to stay with her, he had done this.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly, not letting anyone see.

Seto had yelled at her. "Why didn't you foresee the effects of Mahaado's actions?" he had said.

What was she to say? _I did see it coming, Seto. Just not in ways you would find reliable. _

"I cannot see the futures of those who hold Sennen items, you know that, Seto."

She sighed. One person shared her pain.

"Master!" Mana cried, rushing in. She kneeled at the tablet, brown hair bounding behind her, tears cascading from her green eyes. Isis knelt down beside her, and comforted her.

"You have to become a great sorcerer. It's what, Mahaado would have wanted" Isis told Mana, trying to subdue her own grief while watching the girl's.

"I will," Mana said. "I'll become a great sorcerer."

And she did. She and Isis retrieved the Sennen items from the desert sometime later.

All throughout that dark time, Isis thought of him often. Every time his new monster-form came out to protect the Pharaoh, Isis looked at him. And he looked at her. _I'm here, _his eyes seemed to say._ I've kept my promise, my love._

_I know you have, _Isis thought._ You always do. _Still, she could not help the grief stored in her heart. She had cried, great raking sobs, after hearing the news, when she was alone. It was natural, she had loved him.

_I will make you a promise. I will always come back for you._

And he always did.

Outside the Chamber of Lost Memories : Present Day 

Isis Ishtar gazed into her own mind, in a strange sort of reverie.

_I love you, Mahaado, do not leave me. _

An image of the Dark Magician was summoned into her mind, and following it, one of Mahaado.

_I'm here. _

Isis spun, and there, across the desert, was a faded image of the High Priest Mahaado.

The Priestess Isis's soul, within Isis Ishtar, flew out of her body. Tears streaming from her eyes, she crossed the desert to join him. They embraced.

Isis Ishtar's head shook, she winced in pain. Her reverie was over, she gasped.

Rishid, standing next to her, caught her as she fainted, and Malik yelled, "Isis!"

The Priestess was happy. She had waited 3000 years within the Tauk, within Isis Ishtar, for this day. The images of both priests faded.

_Where are we going?_ She cried, scared.

_Where we belong. Where all spirits belong._ He reassured her. She trusted him. He had always kept her safe.

_I will make you a promise. I will always come back for you._

And he always did.


End file.
